Amor(didas)
by neinner
Summary: Yuri a veces no entiende esa manía que tiene Jean por morder (Originalmente situado en Wattpad, se muda a Fanfiction. Prompt #5: Mordidas, para el mes PliRoy del grupo #TeamJJurio ).


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on ICE y todos sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Studio MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Nota del autor:** Hola, hola. Renazco en Fanfiction con este one-shot, que fue con el que me estrené en el fandom de Yuri! on ICE, ¡disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

 _ **Amor(didas)**_

Cuando Yuri abrió las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos al día siguiente, era medio día de un lunes en el que se habían perdido la práctica matutina.

—Buenos días. — Jean susurra en su oído. Repasa su figura debajo de las cobijas con las manos frías, y Yuri se despierta exaltado por el cambio tan drástico de temperaturas.

Los ojitos adormilados del ruso luchan por abrirse completamente. Y a Jean se le hace adorable la forma en la que Yuri parpadea intentando desmodorrarse.

—Buenos…días. —la voz de Yuri gradualmente va descendiendo, como si se estuviese quedando dormido otra vez. Jean lo deja dormir un poco más.

Él también cierra los ojos y siente a Yuri darse la vuelta, pegando la espalda menuda contra su pecho. Jean también se acomoda, y lo abraza, envolviéndolo en sus brazos gentilmente.

Yuri se siente cómodo en ese hueco entre el pecho y los brazos de su novio. Es cálido y agradable, y aunado con el sueño, se siente como el lugar perfecto para dormir…

Al menos hasta que abre los ojos, alarmado, por los dientes del canadiense apretando el lóbulo de su oreja.

.:.:.:.

Ese día había estado lloviendo a cantaros, hacía frío y JJ tenía la impresión de que si seguía bajando la temperatura, pronto la lluvia se volvería nieve, y que iba a ser una lata quitarla de la entrada. Y mientras Yuri se encontraba dándole de comer al gato, Jean Jacques se apuraba en morder SU lápiz. Yuri a veces no entiende bien esa manía de Jean por morder, pero siempre lo hace.

Lo había visto morder las medallas en las competencias, y lo veía morder el lápiz ahora. Y cuando no era la medalla o un lápiz, era todo lo demás. Yuri juraba que podía hacer una lista completa de todas las cosas que Jean había mordido alguna vez.

Yuri rodó los ojos. De verdad que no lograba comprender por qué Jean parecía siempre tan concentrado mordiendo cosas.

Al ruso, aquel mal hábito le recordó vagamente a los perros. Recordaba haber visto algún programa en Animal Planet donde aparecían cachorros adorables por montones mordiendo todo lo que alcanzaran sus dientes. E inmediatamente la imagen de Jean con correa y orejas de perro invadió su mente.

Y pensó que en realidad _"Jean" es un buen nombre de perro_.

Era domingo.

Usualmente las mañanas del domingo eran silenciosas, ese era su único día libre en la semana y, contra la creencia popular, Yuri y Jean no salían a pasear a centros comerciales o ir a sitios concurridos. Ellos eran más de quedarse en casa, envolverse en las cobijas y ver películas malísimas de ciencia ficción.  
Ese domingo, no era la excepción, y pronto vio a Yuri empezar con su ritual mañanero de domingo, que Jean en secreto nombraba _"operación P"_ – _P de Plisetsky_ -; Yuri, con el cabello rubio desordenado y cayendo encima de sus hombros, con una camisa suya y boxers, caminando de un lado a otro. Lo vio entrar a la habitación que compartían y salir de ella con cobija en mano. Y esa era la señal. Jean, ahora en la cocina, preparaba chocolate caliente. En unos minutos, el sofá de la sala sería un mar de almohadas y la mesa de centro estaría llena de postres.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus predicciones habían dado en el clavo, y Yuri se encontraba sentado entre sus piernas, ambos envueltos en un cobertor.

Ya pasaba del medio día y en el canal de siempre estaban pasando películas repetidas. Esa de los payasos alienígenas del espacio exterior que comían gente ya la habían visto como tres veces.

Jean sabía que Yuri estaba comiéndose los panquecitos de chocolate y su mente divagó un momento a qué sabrían los besos de Yuri cuando recién acababa de comer panqués de chocolate.

Yuri estaba demasiado concentrado en los panqués que estaba devorando y los que quedaban por devorar, por lo que no se le hizo raro cuando Jean se movió de sitio, ni cuando se agachó más cerca de él, y por supuesto que tampoco se le hizo raro el momento en el que Jean le quitó el panquecito de las manos y le dio un beso.

Sabía a chocolate y a pasta dental.

Le gustaban los besos de Jean, eran en su mayoría, inesperados y suaves y le gustaban. Hasta que el hijo de puta lo mordía.

.:.:.:.

Ya en la tarde, Yuri estaba enfurruñado porque aún le dolía el sitio donde Jean lo mordió.

Luego de que le mordiera, Yuri le metió lo que quedaba del panqué en la boca con intenciones homicidas.

Y ahora estaba Yuri, cruzado de brazos en el sofá, con una barrera de almohadas que impedía que JJ se volviera a acercar a él. Yuri era tozudo y juró que durante lo que quedaba del día no dejaría que Jean lo volviera a morder.

Para Jean, un domingo con Yuri reacio a dejar abrazarlo no era un domingo completo.

Aquella muralla de almohadas y cojines que el ruso había montado de improviso nunca sería suficiente para impedirle morder- es decir, mimar a Yuri.

—Amor. —habló Jean, con la voz aterciopelada.

—Qué.

—¿Estás enojado?

JJ, inocentemente se asomó sobre el suave muro que los separaba. Yuri lo observó con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Te dolió? —Jean se acercó un poco más, retirando lentamente los cojines que mantenían procurada una distancia entre ambos chicos.

—¿La mordida? —mientras Jean quitaba los cojines, Yuri los volvía a poner.

—No, cuando caíste. —el canadiense sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Del cielo? —el ruso rodó los ojos.

—Cuando caíste por mí. —un guiño azul. Y todos los cojines volando hasta aterrizar en la cara de Jean.

.:.:.:.

Al final del día, Plisetsky y Leroy terminaron cenando hamburguesas sentados en el sofá, uno a lado del otro.

Vieron un maratón de vídeos graciosos de gatitos hasta las doce de la noche, abrazados, con almohadas y cojines regados por toda la sala.

Y justo era el momento perfecto. Acababan de apagar el televisor, la luz plateada se filtraba por los espacios abiertos de las cortinas y a la se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpear en el cristal de la ventana.

JJ se inclinó a besar la mejilla de su novio, y como un acto hecho tan solo para molestar, le mordisqueó la mejilla. Fue suave, y la risa de Jean le acaricio la piel bajo sus labios.

Y entonces Yuri pensó que quizá eso de las mordidas no era tan malo, y que tal vez también fuera buena idea darle a Jean una probada de su propia medicina.

Yuri posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de JJ, acariciándolas con el pulgar. Se acercó a sus labios y deposito sobre ellos un beso rápido, luego otro, después otro más. El canadiense le correspondió todos y cada uno de sus besos hasta que el roce de sus labios se hacía más profundo. Jean acercó a Yuri contra sí mismo, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del ruso, quien a su vez, deslizó sus brazos hasta que rodeó por completo el cuello del canadiense.

Se separaron por un segundo y Yuri suspiró, volviendo a la carga.

El más pequeño inició un nuevo beso, atrapando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de su novio.

Jean se dejó hacer, jadeante y deseando por más.

Introdujo su mano libre bajo la pijama de Yuri (que resultaba ser su propia camisa), acariciando cuanto podía la piel lechosa del ruso.

Estuvieron así por un rato, besándose casi desesperadamente, mordiéndose mutuamente los labios.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a sobrar y de alguna forma Jean emprendió camino a la alcoba con Yuri, quien rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de JJ.

Yuri bajó sus besos juguetones hasta el cuello de Jean, quien, una vez más, dejó que su novio hiciera y deshiciera con él. El rubio se rió suavecito antes de abrir la boca y sumergir los colmillos en la piel tostada de Leroy. Continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar a la clavícula de Jean, donde dejó marcada otra mordida.

Ni siquiera supo el momento exacto en que cuello y hombros de Jean Jacques se convirtieron en el lienzo donde dejó impresa la marca de su dentadura. Yuri sólo sabía que ahora entendía por qué a Jean le encantaba enterrar los colmillos en su propia piel. Era, en simples palabras, divertido. Le estaba comenzando a gustar eso de morder, clavarse y dejar marca en el otro (a pesar de que eso ya lo había hecho desde mucho antes sin necesidad de morder, pero él no lo sabía).

Era pasada la media noche mientras Jean y Yuri se deshacían a mordidas.

Cuando Yuri abrió las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos al día siguiente, era medio día de un lunes en el que se habían perdido la práctica matutina.

Jean estaba a su lado, desnudo y con marcas de dientes dibujadas hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Yuri no se encontraba mucho mejor.

El ruso se sentaba en la cama para ver la hora, abrazando una almohada y cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana justo cuando sintió una mordida en el hombro.

En un acto reflejo, la almohada se había estrellado contra la cara de tonto enamorado de Jean Jacques Leroy.

—¡Jean, perro malo!

.

.

.

Buenas a todos, este es un one-shot que escribí en Enero para el mes Pliroy. Lo estoy mudando aquí a Fanfiction. El fanfic está exactamente igual a su primera publicación y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Dejenme un review que no les cuesta nada y me hace más feliz que una lombriz uvu

 **EDITO:** La verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que se habían borrado las separaciones que había puesto entre escena y escena, la erré. Todavía no le entiendo muy bien a Fanfiction, espero que me sepan disculpar. Pero no se preocupen, ya está todo arreglado.


End file.
